Tsuki no on'nanoko - Girl of the Moon
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: Valerie hated her current life. It was boring and a little lonely after her best friend was killed. Finally forced out of her room two weeks after the murder, she meets Lavi, Allen and Kanda. She didn't realize that her life was about to change. And in a big way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of It Was All A Dream?. I wasn't happy with it and restarted it. I'm sorry to those who liked the other one. I hope that you guys will like this one just as much. **

**And thank you to MissSerendipity2014 (Iloveseychelles on DA) for helping me pick the title since I was having trouble picking one.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Man. **

* * *

Valerie huffed as she was finally forced out of her bedroom by the maids. Her mother had finally gotten tired of her sulking in her room for over two weeks. Valerie hated it more because she had to dress formal for some stupid guest that were coming to stay for a little. All she knew was that they were from the Dark Order or whatever it was called. She heaved another sigh as she walked out to the gardens. She smiled slightly when she saw her older brother Darryl. He turned and smiled. He walked over to here and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I see that you're finally out of your room." Valerie huffed and fixed her hair and gave him a light glare.

"Don't mess with my hair... Mother finally made the maids drag me out after they dressed me in this for tonight's dinner. Why do I even have to dress like this? It's stupid!" Darryl chuckled at her and pretended not to notice the other glare she gave him. Before Darryl could answer her, their youngest sister Evangelina and youngest brother Adam ran outside to them.

"Our guest are here!" Evangelina shouted happily. Valerie and Darryl couldn't help but smile at her. Valerie noticed that Adam was pouting and bent down to his level.

"Did you want to tells us that Adam?" He nodded his thumb in his mouth. Valerie gently pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Good boys don't suck their thumbs. Are you a good boy?"

"Y-yes..." She smiled and patted his head before picking him up.

"Let's go greet our guest then." She smiled as Evangelina giggled and ran off ahead of them into the house. Darryl smiled as he walked behind them. When they walked into the den, she set Adam down and slowly looked up. She felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes instantly fell upon the redhead standing near her father. Darryl noticed and chuckled.

"Someone's been struck by cupid." Valerie growled slightly and hit him in the stomach.

"Shut up!" Everyone turned to look as she walked further into the room. Darryl holding his stomach.

"I shouldn't have taught you to fight..." He mutter as he had to sit down. Their oldest sister, Ashlee, just patted his shoulder.

"Strike!" Valerie looked back at the redhead, who was clearly staring at her.

"Excuse me?" Lavi opened his mouth to say something but Allen quickly covered it and smiled politely at her.

"Ignore him. He says that to every woman he sees," He moved away from Lavi and over to Valerie and held his hand out for hers. He kissed the top of her hand after she hesitantly gave it to him. She blushed slightly at the gesture. "My Name is Allen Walker. These are my friends Lavi and Kanda." Valerie looked at the one named Kanda and noted that he could care less about any of them. He honestly looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here. She could agree with that.

"I'm Valerie Kirk," She replied after a minute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Allen replied with a smile. She returned the smiled and looked at her mother as she walked to her. Her mother gave her a short hug. Valerie returned it.

"I'm glad to see you finally out of your room."

"You forced me out..."

"I had no choice. You'd been in there for almost two weeks since your friend's funeral." Valerie huffed and was glad when a maid came in and announced that dinner was ready. She quickly turned and walked into the dinning room after the maid. She honestly wanted the night to be over with. She could already feel the stares that were directed at her from Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. Though with Kanda's, It was more of a glare.

* * *

She walked to the garden after she had excused herself from dinner when the focus had turned to her. She hate being the center of attention, Though she didn't mind it on occasion. But she would never tell anyone that. She sighed as she walked towards the roses in the back corner farthest away from the house and sat on a bench that was there.

"God...I hate that mother had to bring that up in front of them. I know what can happen if I morn for to long. I know all of that just because they support the stupid order." She huffed as she looked up at the sky. Even though she was the fourth born, she still felt like she was the one that was the most protected out of her siblings. She didn't understand why and probably never would. There was a rustling sound behind her and she got up and spun around ready to defend herself when she saw the red hair and frowned. Lavi grinned as he came around the bushes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya," he said. Valerie huffed and looked away. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. She knew Darryl would tease her and say that she just didn't want to be alone with her crush. She shook her head to get that thought out of it.

"Did you come out here to tell me I don't need to mourn over my friend's death? I already know what could happen if I keep mourning over her. I know all about the Order and what you and your friends in there do. So don't tell me what to do," Valerie said. Her voice held slight anger to it. Lavi slowly stepped towards her.

"I wasn't going to come out here to say anything about that." Valerie turned around and looked at him slightly shocked by that. "I was coming out here to see if you were alright after you quickly left dinner."

Valerie blushed and quickly looked away hoping he didn't see the blush. But knew he had.

"Well I'm fine. Thank you." She heard him chuckle. She looked up at the moon and sighed before she turned to him.

"Have a good night," she said softly, turning away and walking into the house and to her own room. Lavi watched her walk away. He found himself drawn to her and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He shrugged it off and headed inside himself for bed. He could try to get to know her more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

**shadowshunter12 - Thank you. I'm glad that you do.**

**MissSerendipity2014 - still need to improve on everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dgm**

* * *

Valerie sighed as she woke up the next morning. She sat up and looked at the window. It was barely light out so she knew the sun was beginning to rise. She also knew that no one else would be up this early in the morning and quickly got out of bed and moved swiftly to her closet. She quickly pulled out a sleeveless shirt that she would normally wear when she was training with her brother Darryl and put it on. She quickly found her favorite shorts and put them on before slipping on some shoes and opening her bedroom window. She looked down at the ground below and smirked. She reached out and grabbed the vines that were growing up the side of the wall by the window and climbed down.

She took a deep breath once her feet were on the ground. She slowly walked through the garden towards the roses. She loved how they looked first thing in the morning with the dew on them. Valerie slowly smiled as she got to them. She sighed as she sat on the bench and pulled her sketch pad out of it hiding spot. She opened it to a new page and began to sketch the roses in front of her with great detail.

Valerie looked up when something caught her attention and sat her sketch pad down. She got up and slowly moved towards the roses and reached her hand out. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a glowing cube.

"Innocence..." She gasped as it suddenly started to glow brighter and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, the cube was gone and in it's place was a small tube. Valerie stared at it confused. But not for long when she heard movement behind her and hid the tube in her shorts and turned around. She frowned as she saw Lavi come into view.

"Morning. Your up early" Lavi greeted as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Morning. I'm always up at the crack of dawn. I love the garden first thing in the morning," she replied. Lavi spotted her sketch pad and quickly picked it up before she could stop him. He flipped through the pages and nodded.

"You're really good. If you were an exorcist, I'd say that you should definitely meet General Tiedoll. He draws and paints all the time." Valerie blushed as he said that and looked away.

"Just give it back..." Lavi smiled and slowly handed it back. Valerie took it and held it close to her.

"My family doesn't even know about it...The only person who knew was my best friend and she's dead now..." She blinked when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her in a hug and looked up at Lavi.

"It's okay. I can keep it a secret for you, that's if you trust me enough," Lavi softly said. Valerie blushed a little and nodded. Lavi smiled a little and pulled away from her.

"Now how about we go inside? I think the others are beginning to get up." Valerie hid her sketch pad and nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

Breakfast was served a few minutes later as soon as everyone was downstairs. Valerie smiled as she saw that her younger siblings were still trying to go back to sleep in their seats. She listened as her older siblings talked about their plans for the day, but tuned them out after a minute or so.

"So, what will you boys be doing today, if you don't mind me asking," asked Valerie's mother. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi looked at her. Allen smiled like the gentleman that he was and answered for them.

"Well, we were going to go into town for a while and look around."

"That sounds lovely."

"Mother, do you mind if I go with them? I would like to go into town as well," Valerie asked. She watched as her mother looked over at her father and had a quiet conversation before looking at her again.

"Sure sweetie. As long as you stay safe," her mother answered.

"Thank you mother." Her mother smiled at her and then went back to talking with the others. Valerie slowly went back to eat but looked up when she felt someone looking at her. She blushed when she noticed it was Lavi. Darryl smirked and leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"You like him. Admit it. Ouch!" He reached under the table and rubbed his leg where Valerie had managed to kick him.

"Shut up," she hissed. Their father looked over at them.

"Is everything alright over there?" He asked.

"Yes father. Everything is fine," Valerie answered before Darryl could open his mouth to say anything. He nodded and went back to reading the paper.

Valerie glared at her brother and went back to eating. Darryl pouted slightly but went back to eating as well. Valerie heard Lavi's chuckled and blushed more. Was it so hard to get through breakfast without blushing? Yes. It was very hard.

* * *

Valerie quietly sighed as she walked along the road with Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Allen and Kanda were up ahead of them arguing with each other.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Does it ever get old?"

"Every once in awhile." Valerie shook her head as they continued to walk.

"So, why did you want to come into town with us?" Lavi asked after a minute.

"I wanted to visit her grave." Lavi looked away for a minute.

"It's okay. I'm not sad anymore. I just miss her. She was the only one who really understood how I felt after my oldest brother died. Darryl understands me to a certain level. But not like she did."

"Oh..." Valerie gave him a small smile.

"Valerie?" She turned around at the sound of a female voice saying her name and saw the mother of her best friend. She smiled at her and walked over to her. Allen's eye activated and he turned around.

"Valerie! Get away from her!" Allen shouted. Valerie turned and looked at him slightly confused. She turned back around and saw an akuma in place of her friend's mother. She screamed and stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt.

"Give me the innocence," the akuma said as it launched at Valerie who screamed again and held her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes as a bright light came out of nowhere and then a scream. It wasn't hers. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. She was holding a scythe and the akuma was gone.


End file.
